Plug-type connectors and mating plug-type connectors with a wide variety of embodiments are sufficiently well known per se. In order to prevent plug-type connectors and mating plug-type connectors from being connected erroneously, coding elements are used.
DE 83 25 310 U1 has disclosed a coding apparatus for multiple plug-type connections. Each plug-type connection half has coding element holding apparatuses, with it being possible for coding elements to be inserted into the cutouts in said coding element holding apparatuses, said coding elements being capable of being manipulated separately, being reusable and being produced with a fastening section. The coding element holding apparatuses are formed integrally on the plug holder and directly adjacent to the male connector strip and so as not to protrude laterally with respect to the end face of the plug holder holding the male connector strip and as an extension of said plug holder in the plug-in direction.
Similar coding systems are also described in DE 195 00 156 A1, EP 0 392 629 A1 and DE 41 02 774 A1.
DE 44 20 984 A1 has disclosed a codable plug-type connector, in which profiled grooves are provided for coding purposes, said profiled grooves being associated with a plug part and, within the jack part, in each case the individual pole and coming to bear against one another in sliding fashion when the plug-type connector is assembled. Coding elements can be inserted into the profiled grooves. A raised conductor connection section with screw terminals adjoins the profiled grooves. A similar embodiment is also described in DE 10 2007 052 462 A1, in which at least one clamping shoe, which can be inserted into a coding channel, is integrally formed on a contact jack.
EP 0 235 339 A1 has disclosed a multipole plug-type connector, in which assembly of the plug and jack parts is prevented by virtue of the fact that matable contouring formed from ribs and grooves and following a predetermined pitch is provided in the central subregion on the contour which interacts during assembly. The end edges of the contouring are formed differently from the pitch of the contouring in the central subregion in order to bring about a collision when an attempt at erroneous plugging is made. The plug and jack parts are furthermore provided with receptacles for coding elements, with which undesired plugging operations of the plug parts and jack parts can be prevented given the same number of poles.
The coding grooves for receiving coding elements take up a relatively large amount of space and do not have any further useful function other than coding and latching.